Twisted Birch
by Quiet Shadows the Insomniac
Summary: READ TWISTED DREAMS FIRST! ThunderClan is breaking apart from the three other Clans; WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. Birchstar will not stop until he gets something, unknown by the others. A group of cats must help Shadowpoppy, in a mission to either drive Birchstar out or kill him. What will they do? ON HIATUS!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

_Prologue at the end! So don't forget it down there!_

* * *

**WindClan**

* * *

_**Leader**__- _

Flamestar- washed out orange she-cat with cool green eyes

_**Deputy**_-

Rabbitstorm- gray-and-white tom with grayish blue eyes

**_Medicine Cat_**-

Shadowpoppy- black she-cat with gray splotches on her back, a twisted back leg, and pale blue-gray eyes

_**Warriors-**_

Cloudfoot- dusty white tom with green eyes

Redsky- gray tom with red tail and blue eyes

Yellowtail- light gold she-cat with deep green eyes

Poppyfur- brown tom with black spots on his back and green eyes

Bluegaze- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Quailfeather- brown, white, and black she-cat with blue eyes

Whitetoes- black she-cat with white toes and green eyes

Wolfeyes- gray tom with golden eyes

Dogears- black she-cat with light gray ears and hazel eyes

Owlpool- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Stormfur- gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

Rednose- light red-and-white tom with golden eyes

Grassflight- gray she-cat with light green eyes

Darkwhisper- black-and-gray tom with green eyes

Riverstripe- very dark gray tom with bright blue eyes

Riverfall- blue-gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Skypath- black tom with pale white rings around his blue eyes

Pineshade- black tom with pale gray stripes on his tail and green eyes

_**Apprentices**_-

Stonepaw(Stoneheart)- dark gray tom with amber eyes(Mentor- Grassflight)

Stormpaw- gray tom with white chest and blue eyes(Mentor- Rednose)

Patchpaw- dark gray-and-white tom with green eyes(Mentor- Skypath)

Snowpaw- sliver-and-white tabby she-cat with pale blue-grey eyes(Mentor- Riverfall)

Featherpaw(Featherstorm)- light gray she-cat with blue eyes(Mentor- Pineshade)

Goldenpaw- gold she-cat with reddish paws and green eyes(Mentor- Darkwhisper)

Mistpaw- pale gray she-cat with gold flecks and green eyes(Mentor- Stormfur)

Eaglepaw- gold-and-red tabby tom with gray tipped ears and green-blue eyes(Mentor- Whitetoes)

_**Queens**_-

Heatherfoot- light brown she-cat with golden eyes(Mother of Breezekit, Gorsekit, Mousekit. Mate- Owlpool)

Appletail- muddy brown she-cat with golden eyes(Mother of Rosekit. Mate- Cloudfoot)

_**Kits- **_

Breezekit- reddish-brown tabby she-kit with dark golden eyes and pale brown paws and underbelly

Gorsekit- light brown tabby she-kit with greenish-gold eyes

Mousekit- dusty brown she-kit with light yellow eyes

Rosekit- light brown tabby she-kit with white paws and yellow eyes

**_Elders_**-

Cavebelly- light gray tom with black underside and brown eyes

Tallfoot- long-legged cream tom with hazel eyes

Littlefur- small gray she-cat with blue eyes

**RiverClan**

* * *

_**Leader**_-

Mothstar- dappled brown she-cat with green eyes

_**Deputy**_-

Silvernose- black she-cat with hazel eyes

_**Medicine Cat**_-

Mossyleaf- brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes

_**Warriors**_-

Beetlewhisker- light yellow tabby tom with hazel eyes

Smokenose- gray tom with blue eyes

Dusknose- bluish-gray she-cat with green eyes

Dappletoe- black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Pouncefoot- ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

Mallowfur- cream she-cat with blue eyes

Streamear- gray tom with blue eyes(_Appr.-_ Petalpaw- brown she-cat with blue eyes)

Blacksky- black she-cat with white tail and blue eyes(_Appr.-_ Pebblepaw- bluish-black tom with dark green eyes)

Greeneyes- gray tom with green-blue eyes

Troutheart- gray tabby tom with blue eyes(_Appr.-_ Whitepaw- white, ginger, and cream she-cat with blue-green eyes)

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Salmonfur- gray she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

_**Queens**_-

Willowfoot- gray-and-brown she-cat with green eyes(Mother of Twistedkit- gray tom with a twisted brown foot and green eyes)

_**Elders**_-

Reedpelt- black-and-gray tom with blue eyes

Graywing- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes

Mistytail- black tom with green eyes

**ShadowClan**

* * *

_**Leader**_-

Ratstar- brown tom with mean green eyes

_**Deputy**_-

Scorchnose- small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**_Medicine Cat_**-

Olivefur- small brown she-cat with green eyes

_**Warriors**_-

Toadfoot- dark brown tom with yellow eyes(_Appr.-_ Shrewpaw- small brown tom with hazel eyes)

Flamepatch- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Crowpelt- jet black tom with menacing blue eyes(_Appr.-_ Flowerpaw- cream 'n' black she-kit with yellow eyes)

Tawnyfoot- ginger tom with green eyes

Brighteye- dusty white she-cat with gentle green eyes

Ferretheart- cream-and-gray tom with green eyes

Ivyfur- black-and-gray she-cat with blue eyes(_Appr.-_ Daisypaw- gray she-kit with blue eyes)

Tigernose- dark gray tom with golden eyes

Starlingclaw- bluish-grey she-cat with green-yellow eyes

Owlclaw- light brown tom with blue eyes(_Appr.-_ Sliverpaw- silvery gray she-cat with yellow eyes)

Snaketail- black tom with brown tail and golden eyes

Whitenose- white-and-black tom with green eyes

Quiettongue- very timid black she-cat with lovely blue-green eyes(_Appr.-_ Brownpaw- brown tom with blue eyes)

_**Queens**_-

Pinefur- black she-cat with hazel eyes(Mother of Firekit- ginger-and-black tom with green eyes)

_**Elders**-_

Blackfoot- large black tom with one white paw with blue eyes

Redfrost- mottled brown-and-ginger tom with blue eyes

**ThunderClan**

* * *

_**Leader-**_

Birchstar- light gray tom with green eyes

_**Deputy**-_

Brackentail- long-hair grey she-cat with mint green eyes

_**Medicine Cat**-_

Spidereye- long-limbed brown tom with amber eyes

_**Warriors**-_

Blacktail- black she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Duststripe- dark gray tom with green eyes

Dandeliontoes- golden brown she-cat with black toes and blue-green eyes

Cloudheart- white tom with green eyes

Berryfur- cream-colored tom with blue eyes(_Appr.-_ Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes)

Dovelight- tortoiseshell-and-brown she-cat with green eyes

Ferntail- brown she-cat with blue eyes(_Appr.-_ Lilypaw- dark gray she-cat with green eyes)

Cherryfur- light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Hazelfrost- brown-and-cream she-cat with blue-green eyes

Brightsky- dark gray she-cat with green-yellow eyes(_Appr.-_ Willowpaw- brown she-cat with gray paws and green eyes)

Bramblestrike- golden-brown tom with bluish-gray eyes(_Appr.-_ Stripepaw- gray-and-white tom with green eyes)

Squirreltail- brown she-cat with bushy tail and blue eyes

Mintflight- light brown tom with blue-gray eyes(_Appr._- Goldpaw- golden brown she-cat with gray-tipped ears and green eyes)

_**Queens**-_

Blossomleaf- tortoiseshell-and-black she-cat with green eyes(Mother of Ravenkit- black she-kit with green eyes, Graykit- gray tom with black paws and green eyes)

_**Elders**-_

Firethroat- ginger tom with green eyes

Jaybird- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

* * *

~_The Beginning of Leaf-fall~_

Green-leaf had passed, bringing terror with it. A large outbreak of green-cough had spread throughout the clans. Elders died, Leaders lost precious lives, and Thornpool passed away. Every clan took a beating, but clan life went on as usual. Senior warriors became elders, kits became apprentices, old deputies stepped down and were replaced. Every clan had thrived after the horrid sickness passed.

Shadowpoppy had learned to live with her twisted dreams and go about her day without remembering the gruesome images haunting her mind. WindClan had very little troubles with green-cough, only taking Ashpelt, who was dying already. Littlefur became an elder and joined her old friends once again. Appletail had a kit with her soul mate, Cloudfoot, who finally noticed her signs.

The ominous prophecy was still unknown to Flamestar. Shadowpoppy had thought it through so many times, that she knew it by heart. She knew the brambles had to do with Bramblestrike, the birch was Birchstar, the bracken was Brackentail and the thunder was ThunderClan. She was still unsure about the shadow part, but figured it was her. She wondered what Birchstar was up to and why he would wipe out his own clan. She always brushed the thought away and continued on her work, but now she had to know why and no one was going to stop her. Not even StarClan, if they interfered.

The words of the prophecy seemed to pound through her ears as she sorted herbs in her dark den.

_The birch will fall,_

_From the tightening grip of brambles._

_A swift shadow with loosen the grip, _

_And bracken will take the withered birches place._

_The thunder will disappear, _

_If the birch does not wither away._

_Save the thunder._

_It is needed in an upcoming storm._

* * *

**Hope you liked this short prologue! First chapter will be out on Friday! **

**Until next chapter. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


	2. Chapter 1- Stress Is Catching Up

_~At a Gathering~_

(_Flamestar's P.O.V._)

"Cats going to the gathering are; Riverfall, Skypath, Whitetoes, Stormfur, Rednose, their apprentices, Dogears, and Owlpool. Wolfeyes, watch camp till we get back," I yowled to the assembled group in front of me. "Let's leave now!" I jumped down from the High Cliff and trotted over to the heather entrance.

The cats I had called to attend the Gathering were grouped up, meowing about what would be said at the gathering. I flicked my tail and led the way out of camp and on to the soft grass. The sun's dying rays casted pale colors about the star littered sky. The flowers and vegetation seemed to move apart to let us through. I felt the springy dirt change into smooth pebbles as we got to the lake shore.

* * *

I leaped down from the decaying log and parted the branches with my teeth, to let my Clan pass through. They dipped their heads in thanks and entered the moon-lit clearing. RiverClan was talking among themselves as my Clan weaved their way through to find a friend. The branch whipped back to it orignal place as I let it go. I padded to the large oak and leaped on to the lowest branch, next to Mothstar.

I took that time to scan below me. Where Mistytail, the old RiverClan deputy, used to sit was a slender, black she-cat sitting there. I recognized her as Silvernose. She turned her face to reveal silver markings across her dainty face, enhancing her hazel colored eyes. I glanced up to see a brown tom bust through the clearing, his Clan streaming out behind him. He leaped to a branch, just high than Mothstar's and I's on the other side.

ThunderClan followed just behind. Birchstar clawed up to a branch higher than Ratstar's, the brown tom.

"All Clans! Gathering is beginning!" He yowled. "I will begin!" He shot us a hostile glance, daring us to speak up.

"ThunderClan is running fine! We have lots of prey and a good amount of healthy warriors," He yowled, reminding me of the horrible break out of green-cough. "We only lost our elders," He meowed, backing away and sitting.

Ratstar stood and spoke, "ShadowClan is running smoothly. We are blessed to say that StarClan has given us plenty of prey and at the great work of our Medicine cat, our warriors have fully recovered! Scorchnose is the new deputy!" He raked his gaze across the large assembly as they cheered. "That is all. Mothstar?"

"Thank you Ratstar," The elderly she-cat dipped her head. "RiverClan is healthy and thriving. The rivers have been good to us and we welcome Silvernose as the new deputy!" Cheers met her words. "Whitekit is now Whitepaw and Twistedkit has been born!" Cheers erupted again, from the crowd. "Flamestar?"

They all looked my way as I stood. "WindClan is back on our feet! Kits have been born and some have been made apprentices!" Cheers were heard from the Clans. "That is all!" I yowled, I jumped down and landed by Rabbitstorm.

He nodded his head and stood to gather WindClan. I was about to pad after him when Shadowpoppy stopped me.

"I need you to quickly gather Mothstar and Ratstar and their medicine cats. Do NOT get Birchstar and Spidereye," She growled as she said Birchstar's name.

I nodded, shocked by the tone of her voice. I quickly padded over to Ratstar.

"My medicine cat needs to speak with us, your medicine cat and Mothstar and her's. It seems urgent," He nodded and told his deputy to lead the Clan back to camp.

I told Mothstar and Mossyleaf and now we were gathered around Shadowpoppy. She watched the last few cats disappear behind the ferns and turned to us. Her voice seemed tense.

"Now, let me talk first. Questions later," We all nodded. "I got a prophecy and I thought I should share it you all," She paused as Ratstar coughed. "I shall repeat it now," Her voice suddenly sounded gravely.

She spoke the words that seemed to be 1,000 seasons old. Those words she spoke gave me shivers. Mothstar was calm and collected. Ratstar's expression was suspicious. The medicine cats seemed to be in a daze. Eyes squinted, claws clutching to ground to stay upright.

"That is all I know," I knew that was a lie. The way she twitched her tail tip and blinked rapidly was what gave it away. _'I'll ask once back at camp.' _

"Has StarClan sent you anything Mossyleaf and Olivefur?" Mothstar mewed, glancing at the two she-cat.

"Maybe that explains the dark dreams of cats falling to their deaths from birches," Olivefur spoke up.

"And the dreams of lightning hitting birches," Mossyleaf whispered, staring at the grass infront of her.

Shadowpoppy's eyes grew dark. "This means Birchstar will affect all the Clans, not just ThunderClan," She murmured. "Okay. We may leave now," She spoke loudly, standing.

I nodded and thanked the others for staying behind.

* * *

Padding into camp, cats rushed to meet us.

"What happened?"

"Were you planning a battle?"

"Did someone get hurt?"

I quieted everyone with a stern glare. "Nothing is wrong. Go to your dens and get some rest. I will inform you tomorrow," Annoyed hisses and groans met my words. "Either you do as I say or there will be double patrols!" I hissed, infuriated.

Cats broke away from the group and disappeared into their dens. I stalked into my den and tried to calm myself. Anger spread through my body like a wild-fire. I sprinted out of my den, causing concerned glances in my direction. The heather tunnel rustled as I flew out of it, and ran blindly away from camp.

My paws thumped upon the ground. Grass whipped at my face and body. I stumbled as I slipped on slick rocks. I slowed my pace to a walk as I neared the shore. The water lapped at the rocks and touched my paws, but I didn't draw them away. Staring at the stars and moon, my anger faded away like the setting sun.

A tail gently tapped my shoulder. I turned my head to meet soft golden eyes. I sighed and turned away, back towards the lake. "Everyone is worried about you, Flamestar," His voice was barely a whisper.

"I expected. My sudden actions were childish," I mewed.

"You sound nothing like the cat I knew when we were apprentices,"

"Being leader isn't made for such a young cat like me, Wolfeyes,"

"Shadowstar chose wisely. You just haven't wrapped your tail around that fact," He joked.

I shoved him lightly. "I just feel like a boulder has been dropped on me. I never thought being leader was such a hard job,"

"You were an ambitious cat,"

I sighed. "Yeah. I kind of regret that, but I will leave my action in the past,"

"Good. Now, let's go back to camp," I nodded and stood by his side.

* * *

I thanked Wolfeyes and headed for my den. I slunk inside and fell into my nest. Quickly falling asleep, I opened them to reveal two she-cats sitting in front of me.

"Nighteyes. Flowerthorn," I mewed, dipping my head.

"I see that you had a break down," Nighteyes mewed, amused.

"We aren't here for that, Nighteyes," Flowerthorn hissed.

Nighteyes flattened her ears and looked away from me. Flowerthorn shook her head and mewed, "What are we going to do with her?" causing a "Hey!" from Nighteyes. I purred, a little piece of me missed Flowerthorn greatly, but I already knew she wouldn't ever come back.

"Anyway. We just wanted to say that you need to be careful around those ThunderClanners," She mewed.

"They can win your trust with kindness and good looks," Nighteyes added.

I nodded. "Do you know anything about ThunderClan and what they are planning?"

Nighteyes shook her head "no", but Flowerthorn spoke. "A cat in your Clan will in due time. Just watch your apprentices," She mewed before they faded away into nothingness.

* * *

**I apologize for not updating yesterday. Internet was down, then I went to a movie. Today, I went to an Animal Refuge meeting, I think that's what it's called. cx So that's why these are out late. **

**QOTD: What do you think Birchstar is planning?**

**Until next chapter. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


	3. Chapter 2- How Did I Get Here?

(_Eaglepaw's P.O.V._)

A loud rumbling sound jerked me awake. I frantically searched for the noise, making sure it wasn't a monster or badger. The source was Patchpaw. I quietly hissed and turned in my nest, trying to get comfortable, again. Sighing, I gave up and groomed my ruffled golden, red-striped fur. Once satisfied, I padded out of the apprentice's den.

I blinked my eyes to adjust them from the sudden bright light. The light breeze sliced through my thin, green-leaf coat. Moving into the sunlight, I noticed that no one was up yet. I flattened my ears against my head. '_Why does Patchpaw have to wake me with his snoring?_' I thought as I padded to the warrior's den.

I peeked inside to see sleeping forms, their sides rising and falling. One form was sitting up, looking at something. It stood and padded forward. The soft light was just enough for me to make out the black pelt and green eyes. I stepped aside to let her pass.

"Good Morning, Whitetoes," I chirped cheerfully.

"Hello, Eaglepaw. Why are you up so early?" She purred, clearly amused by my happy tone.

"Patchpaw's snoring woke me. Again," I groaned, twitching my whiskers.

Whitetoes let out a _mrrw_ of laughter. "Well, while the camp is asleep. How about we do some training?"

I vigorously nodded and briskly padded over to the heather tunnel. Whitetoes followed more slowly. We padded out of camp and towards the Training Rocks. The fresh air smelled of prey, morning dew and everything in between.

* * *

The large, cracked rock's shadows loomed on peaty ground. I had trained till sun-high, my muscles ached exhaustion. The cool breeze felt better on my fur than this morning. I blinked open my eyes to see Snowpaw, Featherpaw, Mistpaw, and Goldenpaw pad into the clearing. I stood and padded over to Mistpaw.

"Hey Mistpaw. Where are the others?" I mewed, looking behind her.

"They had to clean out the elder's bedding and get their ticks and fleas off," She mewed. "You should be glad Whitetoes isn't as harsh as the others,"

I shrugged and watched as the small, pale gray she-cat padded away, the golden flecks in her pelt shimmered a little in the sunlight.

Sitting by my mentor, I watched as the she-cats practice the leap-and-hold. Snowpaw had mastered it perfectly, on the first try! I could tell the others were jealous, but they covered it up.

"Hey Eaglepaw! Come on over here and practice!" Riverfall called.

I looked at Whitetoes for permission. She nodded her head and I trotted over.

"Just watch the others than try it for yourself." She mewed.

"Okay,"

I watched to others and how they ran at the enemy and flip while in air. I was surprised at how easy they made it look. Padding to face Pineshade, I readied myself. Tensing my leg muscles, I sprinted at him. He side-stepped me as I leaped at him. I turned in mid-air and grabbed onto his back with my paws. He rolled over a few heartbeats later. I jumped up and landed on his belly.

"Great job, Eaglepaw!" Whitetoes praised.

Pineshade grunted in agreement as I stood up. The black tom rarely ever talked. I shook my fur of dirt and gave it a few good licks.

"We are done training for today. Let's go back to camp and eat something," Whitetoes mewed.

I nodded and padded out of the inclosed area.

* * *

Back at camp, I could hear the elders telling stories to Patchpaw, Stormpaw, and Stonepaw. I wished sometimes I was still a kit and could go in there anytime I pleased. Grabbing a small hare, I sat in the sun by the apprentice's den. I watched as Rosekit grabbed a rabbit, twice her size, and drag it just outside the nursery. Breezekit and her sisters helped her bring it inside. I twitched my whiskers in amusement at Rosekit as she tripped on its fluffy tail.

"Can I sit here?" I looked up to see Snowpaw.

"Sure!" I gulped down a bite of meat.

The silver-and-white tabby settled beside me and dug into a mouse. "I just wanted to say you did a great job at training," She mewed.

"Thanks, Snowpaw. You did great, too! You will make a great warrior," I caught a embarrassed glance from her.

"Thanks," She mewed, taking another bite.

I finished up my hare and said good-bye to Snowpaw. Whitetoes padded up to me.

"Hey, Eaglepaw. I need you to check on the queens and ask if they need anything,"

"On it!" I mewed, padding away.

Peeking inside the nursery, I saw the kits eating the rabbit from earlier. Gorsekit noticed me.

"Look it's Eaglepaw!"

"Hi!" Mousekit squeaked.

Appletail purred. "I assume you are here to check up on us?"

"Yes, I am. Is there anything you need?"

"If you don't mind. I would like something for my joint pains," She mewed.

"Oh! Can you grab some moss while you're in there?" Heatherfoot added.

I nodded and ducked out of the den. Little pricks tugged at my tail. I turned to see a dusty brown kit.

"Hey, Mousekit. I'm busy right now. I'll play later, okay?" I mewed, crouching in front of her.

She blinked her yellow eyes in understanding and disappeared back inside. I stood and padded over to the heather-covered entrance of the medicine cat den. Sweet and bitter smells of weirdly named herbs drifted to my nose. I padded in and spotted the black she-cat. She looked up from sorting multi-colored leaves.

"Whatcha got for me? Thorn in your pad? Belly ache?" Her soft voice matched her petite form.

"Appletail needs something for her sore joints," I mewed, grabbing some moss from the entrance.

"Okay. Just wait three heartbeats," She turned back to the herbs.

She turned back around, pushing a chewed poutice on a leaf and some fennel. "Just break the fennel stalks and squeeze into her mouth," Shadowpoppy mewed.

"Thank you," I mewed, tucking the moss under my chin and grabbing the leaf and stalks.

I entered the nursery and set the things down. First, I gave Appletail her poultice and fennel juice. Then, I added the extra moss to Heatherfoot's nest.

"Hey, Mousekit! Wanna play now?" I mewed.

The little she-kit sat up and raced out of the nursery after grabbing a ball of moss. Breezekit, Gorsekit, and Rosekit skipped out after her. I purred at how excited they were.

* * *

I settled into my soft grass nest and sighed. I couldn't wait to slip into a peaceful sleep. Featherpaw's and Patchpaw's nests were empty. '_Maybe they went for a walk._' I thought as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

A warm breeze tickled my fur. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a forest. Fully standing, the forest seemed fimilar. I padded towards the sounds of cats talking. I passed trees and bushes, finally stepping out into a clearing where the was a bramble tunnel.

I slipped in, careful not to cause any sound. The camp smelled of ThunderClan. '_Wait. Am I in their camp?_' I stopped to look around. Dens were in rocky walls and the leader's den was on a rock pile. None of the cats seemed to notice my presence. I padded up the small rocky hill and padded into the den.

Birchstar was lying in his nest. Watching something in the distance. '_Can he see me?_' He then started whispering to himself. "Don't question my judgment!" He snapped at the air. "I know what I'm doing," He looked at the entrance. "I know how to make my Clan help me with this... problem," He growled.

I felt something cold pierce my body. The scenery changed to the stream border where cats were gathered. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it was a pretty heated argument. I saw birds and voles laying beside warriors. A thought snapped into my head, but it quickly faded as my mind when blank and the picture in front of me turned black.

* * *

**I hope you liked these chapters, so far! **

**Until next chapter. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


	4. Chapter 3- New Clan Members

~_At the Twoleg Barn~_

_(Emerald's P.O.V)_

"Don't try to be the boss of me, Emerald!" Snarled a light cream-and-brown she-cat, her dark green eyes ablaze with rage.

"Misty, you have no idea what those Clan cats could do to you!" I pleaded.

"I hate it here! All we do is eat this slop you call food and sit in the window. You get to go outside when you want while I stay here," She growled.

"You're still a-"

"I am not a kitten!" Misty yowled. "I'm 9 months old,"

"Emerald, can't we talk with the Clans cat?" Ralph timidly asked.

I whipped around to face the pale brown tom. "Oh! So you agree with her, for once!"

His pale green eyes shimmered with fear. "Can we stop yelling?"

I hissed and Misty padded to the front door. Scratching at it for a few minutes, our owner finally opened the door and let us out. The light warmed my ginger-flecked brown fur. We were aruging about whether Misty should join the Clans. She had made up her mind and was telling me and Ralph, when things got heated. I really don't want her to go, but Ralph said he might go with her. I don't want to be alone at that house.

"Okay. Let's go find a Clan cat to talk to," Misty mewed, padding of towards the moorlands.

I sighed and followed her with Ralph beside me.

* * *

We were in Clan territory and hadn't seen one cat. I was starting to get bored.

"I bet we aren't gonna talk with one," I mewed out loud.

"You don't know that," Misty stopped and turned to face me.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged.

Misty growled and lunged at me. She landed on top of me and scratched my side. I hissed and bared my teeth. Kicking her off, Ralph gasped.

"Guys! Stop, there is no need for that!" His mew with firm. "I can smell them heading this way,"

I narrowed my eyes at Misty and checked on my cut. It was bleeding slightly, but I would live. I looked up when I heard a hiss of disgust.

"What are you, kittypets, doing on our territory?" A gray-and-white tom spat.

"I want to join your Clan," Misty replied.

The tom let out a _mrrw_ of laughter. "A kittypet? I don't think so," Hurt shown in Misty's eyes.

"Rabbitstorm. Last time I checked, you weren't leader," A familiar blue-gray she-cat mewed, stepping forward.

The tom bared his fangs. "Last time I checked, you weren't leading this patrol," The she-cat sighed.

"Follow me," She mewed, and turned away.

The other cats gasped and whispered to each other. I followed Misty and Ralph as the blue-gray she-cat lead us to some unknown place.

* * *

_~At WindClan Camp~_

We had approached large bushes that looked to be heather and bramble. They had a inclosed area that led to an open clearing that had heather and bramble bush dens. The she-cat led us to a large rock that jut out from the clay wall.

"Stay here and let me get Flamestar," She mewed, before disappearing in a small hole in the ground.

I sat down and looked around. Cats were glancing at us, some curious, others suspicious, and mocking. I felt uncomfortable and shifted my back on the strange Clan cats. The blue-gray she-cat emerged with a pale ginger she-cat.

"Hello, welcome to WindClan. I'm Flamestar and this is Riverfall," The ginger she-cat mewed, pointing her tail at the blue-gray she-cat. "Let us talk some where more private," Flamestar mewed, casting a glance at the cats behind me.

We all nodded and headed back out of the camp. The gray-and-white tom's patrol passed by us, giving Riverfall nasty looks. I narrowed my eyes at them and they hiss at me. Riverfall shook her head.

We emerged through some bushes and entered a small clearing. Flamestar sat down and waited for us. She spoke as we got comfortable.

"Now, who is wanting to join WindClan?" She looked us over, her eyes resting on me.

"I do," Misty stood. "And maybe my brother and sister, too," She glanced back at us with hopeful eyes.

"I see," Flamestar paused. "First, what are your names?"

"I'm Misty. That's Ralph and Emerald," Misty mewed, pointing to us with her tail.

"You will get new names. I hope you know that," We nodded. "Okay. I will accept you," Misty squeaked with excitement. "But remember, the Clan may not accept you. You have to prove yourself worthy," She spoke with wisdom.

"I don't want to become a warrior apprentice," Ralph mewed quietly.

I was shocked at how he knew what that was. "So you want to be a medicine cat apprentice. Very well," Flamestar stood and beckoned us to follow her.

* * *

~_Back at Camp~_

"... Ralph, you will be known as Barkpaw, until you earn your full medicine cat name. WindClan hopes the best for your journey to Moonpool," Flamestar finished, the clan cheered along with me.

Misty is now Sagepaw, her mentor is Poppyfur. I'm now Speckledpaw, my mentor is Quailfeather. Ralph is Barkpaw and his mentor is Shadowpoppy, the medicine cat. I was surprised at how easily Flamestar took us in. I thought we would be turned away. Ralph, or Barkpaw, had said that the more warriors they had, the better. I guess it was true, but the apprentice den was crowded and we had to sleep in the medicine cat den until it was expanded. At least it smelled good, right?

I settled down into a soft grass nest and looked around the alcove. Herbs were in little pockets in the wall and dips in the clay ground held other herbs. The den smelled sweet and sour, I kind of liked it.

Shadowpoppy, a black she-cat with gray spots, walked in, or hobbled in. She had said that a fox did that to her, and we were brave to become Clan cats.

Sagepaw, or Misty, sat in her nest next to me and fell asleep quickly. Barkpaw was already asleep in his nest by the far corner. I drifted off to sleep a few moments later.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! I added Misty, Ralph and Emerald to the Clan! I might post the rest of the chapters today, so I have time to finish my homework later tomorrow. Anywho, thanks for reading this chapter.**

**Until next chapter. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


	5. Chapter 4- A Weird Dream?

_~Medicine Cat Den~_

_(Barkpaw's P.O.V.)_

"Barkpaw," A soothing voice whispered into my ear fur. "Barkpaw," It repeated sternly, a paw jabbing my side.

I groaned and blinked open my pale green eyes to see a black she-cat. Her blue eyes seemed familiar. Blinking in confusion, she spoke.

"We have to make the journey to Moonpool today. It's before dawn so we have enough time to eat our herbs and leave when the sun fully rises," She mewed, gathering green leaves from the small pockets in the wall.

I stretched and padded to her side, remembering that we were now Clan cats. "What is that?" I mewed, pointing with a cream paw.

"That is burnet. It helps to keep your strength up," She mewed, turning over oval-shaped leaves with her paw. "This is a daisy leaf. It helps with joint pains and is also used for a traveling herb," Shadowpoppy pointed to a dark green leaf.

"What about that?" I mewed, pointing to a fern-like leaf.

"Ragweed. Gives you extra strength and energy," She answered dully.

I nodded and ate the leaves she slide over to me. She did the same. Shadowpoppy padded out of the den with me following behind. The sky was gray and the sun couldn't be seen. A cold breeze ruffled my pale brown fur.

"Sit by the entrance. I need to tell Flamestar we are leaving," She mewed, trotting over to an opening.

I nodded and padded over to the heather tunnel. Sitting patiently, I noticed no one was out of their den. '_Neither would I. It's too cold.'_ I thought as I puffed out my fur, to keep me warm.

Shadowpoppy emerged from the hole in the ground and lead the way out of camp, a few heartbeats later.

* * *

~_At Moonpool_~

The cold stone had imprints of other paws, but the surface looked smooth and untouched. I padded behind Shadowpoppy as we walked up to a silver pool. The water looked solid, as if something metal had melted and replaced the water. Shadowpoppy sat by the edge and patted to space next to her with her black tail. I sat obediently.

"Lap up a small bit of water and don't fight the drowsiness," She bent her head down and the silver water rippled, she closed her eyes, breathing slowed.

I shyly lapped up the ice-cold water and felt sleepiness tug at my body. Sleep engulfed me like the sunlight on a clear day.

A cool breeze lulled me out of sleep. I shook my head and looked around. A forest loomed over head and birds chirped quietly. I stood and padded through the forest, gaping at the colorful trees. Prey scurried around the roots of oaks and evergreens. A battle cry sounded from above.

I squeaked as a large weight drew the air from my lungs. Gasping for air, the cat got off.

"Sorry about that. Thought you were a Dark Forest cat," She coughed, licking her black chest fur.

Her dark blue eyes seemed to melt into her midnight black fur. She stood out among the bright greens, reds and yellows.

"It's fine," I mewed awkwardly. "What's your name?"

"Nighteyes," She mewed, slowly walking away.

I shouted after her to wait and bounded after her as she disappeared behind some thick undergrowth. I rounded to corner to see nothing, but the grass and flowers on the ground. I huffed and turned away to explore the rest of the forest.

I had explored for what felt like forever when Nighteyes appeared in front of me.

"Hello, Barkpaw. I have something important to tell you," She mewed, swiftly turning away. "Follow me,"

I scrambled to chase after the surprisingly swift she-cat. The trees and undergrowth flashed before my eyes as I dodged protruding bushes and fallen trees. I began to notice that the scenery was changing, from colorful trees to a gray sky and heavy atmosphere. I skidded to a stop as a large gaping gorge was in front of me. Nighteyes seemed to appear on the other side.

"Barkpaw. You need to gather cats quickly before it's too late!" She shouted over the growing winds. "The upcoming storm is brewing and fast! The birch will bring havoc in the clans with a powerful plague of darkened hearts!" She shrieked as a sudden cat leaped at her. Rain pounded down around me.

Nighteyes fell forward and plummeted to her death as she slipped on slick rock. I gasped as the wispy black cat shifted and appear next to me. I screamed out at its blood stained fangs pierced my soft flesh. Blood dripped from my neck wound and the cat's eyes seemed to grow redder. The evil cat smiled and seemed to mouth, 'goodbye'. Rain seemed to form a blanket around me. Darkness clouded my vision and I blacked out as I slipped of the edge of the gorge.

* * *

**I hope you like this shorter chapter! The next will be up shortly. :)**

**Until next chapter. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


	6. Chapter 5- The Birch's Follower

_~At Moonpool~_

_(Shadowpoppy's P.O.V)_

I had awoken before Barkpaw. Watching the cream-pawed brown tom twitch, I heard him call out a name. _'Nighteyes must've welcomed him. Or scared him?' _I thought at he yelped in fear.

I gasped as blood trickled down his neck onto his brown fur. Fang marks had punctured his flesh. He snapped awake, his pale green eyes wide with absolute fear. I beckoned him to sit next to me. He didn't hesitate.

"What happened?" I asked, stoking his back with my tail.

"A cat named Nighteyes had told me to gather cats for an upcoming storm and that the birch would bring havoc with a darkened hearted plague," He whispered.

I frozen, my blood ran cold. "Let's leave now and get you patched up," I mewed, looking down at him with kind eyes.

He nodded and brushed by my fur as he padded away. I sighed sadly and caught up to him.

* * *

Barkpaw kept close to me the whole way back to camp. He flinched at every twig he snapped and birds that chirped. I put my tail over his should to let him know I wouldn't let him get hurt. _'Poor kit. He must've thought being a medicine cat was just help injured cats.' _My mind wandered to different thoughts and ideas.

Before we knew it, camp loomed in front of us. We padded in and welcomed by cats sharing tongues, kits playing and apprentices expanding their den.

I ushered Barkpaw into my den and sat him down in his nest. I grabbed juniper berries and marigold, chewed the marigold up and placed it on his neck and draped cobwebs over it. I gave him the juniper berries and told him with did what and what it was best for. Grabbing a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, I spotted Riverfall padding towards me.

She followed me into my den, where I gave Barkpaw the mouse and some poppy seeds. Riverfall look curious.

"His Moonpool journey got physical," Was all I said.

She nodded. "I was training last night and got a bad scratch on my shoulder. Can you patch it up?" Riverfall mewed.

I nodded and grabbed what I needed. After fixing her up, I settled into my nest and ate a rarely caught vole, I had saved from this morning.

Sleep came easy to me and the darkness seemed to be welcoming. "Shadowpoppy, get up now!" A voice yelled in my ear.

I shot up and looked at who woke me, just after I fell asleep. Nighteyes stood before me.

"What do you want? I was sleeping perfectly fine!" I hissed.

"Shut up and listen. Barkpaw told you about Birchstar's plan. You need to tell Flamestar that the Place of No Stars is on the rise and is trying to manipulate the Clans into thinking they are good now. Don't believe them!" She spoke quickly. "Gather cats that are against Birchstar and meet at the Gathering Island by the next half-moon. Plan on how you are going to stop him. Bramblestrike will help,"

I was so confused as she disappeared and my mind went back into sleep mode. My brain processed this and sent me images of familiar cats from Gatherings that had disagreed with the last fight we had. It was about half of ThunderClan.

Everything seemed to be coming to an end, but I felt as if even when we do gather cats to drive off or kill Birchstar, someone will arise from the shadows and take his place just as quickly as he left. I knew that Birchstar had someone following in his footsteps. They would reveal themselves soon. Too soon.

* * *

**Sorry for the slightly rushed chapters. I just have tons of homework to do and I figured getting these done early, would give me enough time to finish. Anywho, thanks for reading these chapters!**

**Until next chapter. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


	7. Chapter 6- The Awaited Question

~_At ThunderClan's Camp_~

(_Bramblestrike's P.O.V.)_

"... Bramblestrike, lead a hunting patrol with Berryfur, Ferntail, and Brightsky." Brackentail's mew sounded through my ears, drawing me out from my clouded mind.

I slowly stood and shook out my fur, in attempts of waking myself. Stripepaw padded past me and sat with Lilypaw, Seedpaw, and Willowpaw. I followed him as the other mentors padded together.

I flicked my tail and we bounded out of camp and over by the WindClan border. Birchstar had informed me earlier to lead one over there. I didn't ask questions, I just did as I was told.

The cool wind whipped through my fur and stung my eyes. I slowed my pace as the trees thinned out and the moorlands revealed its rolling hills and prickly bushes.

"Berryfur, you and Ferntail, take your apprentices and hunt around the abandoned Twoleg house. Brightsky and I will hunt near the shore." I mewed, seeing off the warriors and their apprentices.

I turned back to the trees and trotted along the leave-littered ground. Stopping, I could scent a mouse and a blackbird. I flicked my tail to tell my patrol to spread out and go their separate ways. They obeyed.

"Stripepaw, I want you to catch whatever you can and meet me back here." I mewed, casting a glance around the little open clearing, lined with oaks and evergreens.

* * *

Stalking the plump vole, a twig snapped and it raced back into some tree roots. I hissed and glared around at whoever just cost an elder a meal. A light gray tom padded out behind some holly bushes.

"I'm sorry. Did I just make you lose that vole?" Birchstar's voice was babyish.

I flicked my tail in annoyance. Birchstar always, somehow, found out where I was, even when I sneak out of camp and conceal my scent.

"It's fine. I caught a few other things." I mewed, padding toward a lump in the freshly turned dirt.

"Well, those can wait. I wanted to talk with you." His voice was light and cheery.

I turned and sat on the crunchy leaves.

"I was wondering..." He paused to look at something behind me. "If you wanted to become a better warrior and maybe, become my deputy."

I tilted my head. '_What in the world of StarClan does that mean?' _I thought to myself.

He noticed my confused look. "I mean that we train together and Brackentail has an... accident." His eyes shone was pure excitement.

I swallowed, my paws felt like I had padded through some water. "I-I don't know. Can I... think about it?" My mew was quiet.

"Of course!" His eyes beamed with happiness.

'_What is making him so happy?' _I asked myself. '_He wants to plan an-'_

"Okay. Grab your prey and let's head back to camp, shall we?" His mew interrupted the voice that just about answered my question.

I nodded and stood back up. Digging out the two mice and a blackbird, I overheard Birchstar murmur.

"Another stupid mouse-brain for my plan!" His mew made my blood boil.

Stripepaw appeared out of the bushes nearby. His jaw full with two mice and a bird.

We headed back to camp. My mind swirling around what Birchstar had said.

* * *

~_At the WindClan Border~_

The cool night air swished around the moist atmosphere. My golden-brown fur was tipped with raindrops. I shook my pelt out and they scattered around me.

I was waiting for Shadowpoppy. She had asked to meet me when she saw me patrolling the border. I had said yes. It seemed important.

I sat on the prickly grass. A dark figure was heading towards me. Her blue eyes stood out like a ginger pelt in the snow.

"I'm glad you could make it. This is really important." Her mew was quick. "I don't have much time, so let's begin."

She spoke about the dreams she had and the warning her apprentice got. She mentioned how we would have to gather cats from the Clans. She told me everything she knew. I knew Birchstar was planning something, by the way he watches camp from his den and looks at the younger warriors with a hungry look. It made me shudder.

"Oh. Well, Birchstar had told me he wanted to make me a better warrior. Train with me and have Brackentail die in an 'accident'." I mewed after she finished.

Her eyes were clouded and she looked troubled. Her pelt didn't look like it had been groomed and she looked thin. '_Is WindClan starving already?' _I thought.

"Accept his offer." She finally mewed.

"What? Why?"

"We need someone to see what his plans are and get us ready for whatever he is planning." I nodded my head in agreement.

The sky was turning a milky black color.

"We should leave now." I mewed.

She got up and left without saying bye. I shook my head and padded back into the dark, shadowed forest.

* * *

The camp was dead quiet as I entered through the dirt tunnel. I crept into the warrior's den and softly laid down. Hazelfrost awoke and looked up.

"Where have you been?" She grogily asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." I mewed quietly, curling in my nest.

She grunted in response and fell back asleep. I watched the sun come up and the weak sunlight shine through small holes in the roof of the den.

I was lulled to sleep as a light rain pattered down on the dying land. My dreams were filled with Birchstar's hungry stare and his blood covered claws as the raked down my face.

I suddenly flew awake at a high-pitched scream.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it's out late. My internet was down, again. So if I don't post another chapter till the evening tomorrow, that's why.**

**QOTD: What do you think is happening? At the end there.**

**Until next chapter. -Shadowfur.**


	8. Chapter 7- The Dark and Shadowed Forest

_(Bramblestrike's P.O.V.)_

A metallic scent hit my nose, that made me cringe. _'Blood.' _

I quickly exited the empty warrior's den and found the Clan gathered around something. I passed through the crowd and almost let out a yelp as I as her.

My mother, Dandeliontoes, lay in front of me. Her soft golden-brown fur was matted with blood. Her skin bore deep gashes and her eyes were just mere cuts. I felt sick in the pit of my stomach.

My sister and brother were huddled together. My sister, Squirreltail, had her brown head buried into Mintflight's light brown shoulder. His blue eyes dark with rage.

"Who would such a thing?" He growled out into the crowd. "Where is Birchstar?"

"I'm here." The tom padded out from behind some clan-mates. "I assume we now have a murderer on hand." His voice was blank, no emotion.

"Don't jump to conclusion, now." I spoke up. "We have to see what could've done this to her."

"Obviously it was someone here. She smells of..." He paused to sniff the air. "Hazelfrost." Birchstar growled.

My head whipped around the startled brown-and-cream she-cat.

"Is it true? Did you do it?" Ferntail stepped out.

"Mother! How can you believe that?" Hazelfrost mewed, desperation shook through her voice.

"Every since you hurt that WindClan kit. I've been suspicious. You would've never even looked at a kit the wrong way. But attacking one!" Her mother hissed. "I really can't believe you're my daughter!" She yowled, rage pulsing through her voice.

Hazelfrost didn't answer, she dropped her head down in shame.

"Hazelfrost, from here on out, you've been exiled from ThunderClan. If anyone sees you on the territory or by the border, they are allowed to kill you." He hissed. "You have gone too far."

Hazelfrost let out a whimper and raced out of camp, not even glancing back. I watched as her tail disappear behind brambles.

I sighed and walked away from the bloody body of my mother. I couldn't be bothered to look at her, I loved her, but she always treated Squirreltail and Mintflight with more respect.

Padding out of camp, cats moved away and let the siblings mourn. The leaf-fall air was light and smelled of maple trees. Leaves crunched underpaw and my mind wandered back to Birchstar's question.

* * *

I got back to camp and passed Dandeliontoes lavender-scented body. I walked up the rocky hill and mewed a small greeting.

"Come in, Bramblestrike." Birchstar's mew sounded tired.

I passed through narrow entrance and saw Birchstar laying in his nest. The dim light made his green eyes glow.

"I have my answer." His eyes brightened. "I accept your offer."

"Great! Now let me tell you. You will be training in your sleep. So tonight sleep in your nest." I nodded slowly, slightly confused. "You can go now."

I padded out and down the incline. '_Guess I'll take Stripepaw out.' _I thought as the small tom padded towards the apprentice den.

"Stripepaw! We are going to practice battle moves. Come on." His eyes light with excitement.

"Mintflight said I could train with Stripepaw." A cat mewed beside me.

I looked over to see Goldpaw. "Okay, let's go." And I padded off with Goldpaw and Stripepaw in tow to the training hollow.

* * *

We had hunted after training and I just finished a vole. I quickly groomed my pelt and padded into the bramble bush and laid in the soft moss nest. I quickly fell asleep.

A sharp pain woke me. I blinked my eyes open and saw Birchstar standing there. My ear was bleeding slightly. I could feel the warm blood slide down the side of my face.

"Here in the Dark Forest. We use claws. So let's hope you don't end up like Dandeliontoes." My eyes widened.

The clearing was covered with red stained gray dirt. The trees swayed in a nonexistent breeze and were leafless. The air tasted of blood, and screeches could be heard in the distance. The moon and stars were no where to be seen and a strange light seemed to emit from the forever night sky.

"Now, no time for wasting precious training time. Show me what you know." He sat and blinked his eyes lazily.

I sprinted forward and leaped in the air. He moved over, but I quickly turned in the air and landed on his back. I dug my claws into his back as he struggled to get free. He turned and I jumped off, before he crushed me. He tried to stand, but I was over him and clawed his belly.

"Okay. You're fast and strong. That's great." I stood and he shook his pelt out, spattering blood drops on the lifeless dirt.

He caught me off guard and pinned me to cold ground. He bent his head down to bite my neck, but I collided my head with his. He staggered off me and I shook my head free of the black rimming around my vision. I quickly pinned him and nicked his ear with my fangs.

"Wow. You are really something." He mewed, surprise laced his impressed tone.

I grunted in thanks and watched him with cautious eyes.

"You might have to train with a more experience Dark Forest warrior." He licked his wounds.

"Like who?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to talk with Lostfoot, she knows everyone here." He paused. "I can feel that dawn is approaching. See you tonight." He winked and his body faded, leaving his glowing green eyes, floating in the air.

The trees and blood tainted soil faded along with bloodied and screech-filled air. I was now in a peaceful slumber. Not being interrupted by anything, yet.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**QOTD: Not really a question, but I need some Dark Forest warriors! **

**No more than one cat per person and no weird names. That's it! If you want you can add a personality, but you don't have to waste precious energy. c; Thanks a bunch! **

**Until next chapter. -Shadowfur.**


	9. Chapter 8- What!

_(Snowpaw's P.O.V.)_

"Jump higher," Growled a deep voice.

I flattened my ears against my head. Tensing my legs, I leaped forward and soared over the white tom's head. I landed behind him and swiped out a paw. My claw caught his leg and he whipped around. His claws grazed face, just missing my eye.

"You have to be faster if you want to pass your final assessment," He hissed.

"Scorchclaw, have some patience with the young she-cat. She's only been here for three sunrises," A white she-cat hissed. "She's doing better than you did when you first joined,"

Scorchclaw faced Frostcloud. "Don't you dare insult me," He hissed at the she-cat, then he leaped at her.

Stonepaw padded to my side.

"Your mentor has a very short-temper," I flicked my ear in agreement as I watched the two battle.

Frostcloud sidestepped out of Scourchclaw's grasp. The white tom hissed as he hit the ground, nothing under him. Scorchclaw sharply turned and charged at the white she-cat. She turned once again, gracefully, her silver dapples shimmered in the strange dim light. Their fight was cut short as someone _mrrw_ed in laughter.

A heavily scarred cream she-cat walked out of the shadows. Her dull green eyes were actually sparkling with amusement.

"Scorchclaw, calm your temper. Snowpaw, you are going just fine," Her gentle green eyes made me shift uncomfortably.

"You're in a happy mood," Scorchclaw grumbled.

"Yes, I am. Riverfall passed her final assessment, after failing her last one," My eyes widened.

'_What is she doing here? I thought she was a loyal cat!' _I thought, my fur slightly bristling.

"I thought you were a loyal cat," A sudden voice sounded behind me, sounding my thoughts.

I turned my head to see Riverfall staring straight at me. Her dark green eyes showed sadness.

"I-I am! I just want to learn new moves," I protested.

Her reply was cut short as she and everyone else faded away. _'What is she going to think of me now?' _I thought as I stirred awake.

* * *

_(Riverfall's P.O.V.)_

I quickly woke and got out of my nest. I didn't bother look for tail in way and stepped on one.

"Hey!" Someone mumbled.

"My bad," I hissed.

I was slightly angered at Snowpaw for her chose. Stonepaw was a different problem and I would talk with his mentor another time.

I briskly padded into the apprentice den. I spotted Snowpaw and prodded her side in the sharply. She huffed and blinked open her blue eyes. Her face was grim when she saw it was me.

"Let's go. We need to stuff to do," I murmured as some others started to stir.

She got my point and padded after me. I led her to a common hunting spot, by the Non-Clan border. I sat down and motioned for her to do the same.

"Now, what is the real reason you're in the Dark Forest?" I questioned.

Snowpaw sighed. 'I told you. I wanted to learn new moves and improve my skill and Scorchclaw is kinda intimidating," She added.

"Okay, but that better be it," I growled. "Now let's actually go train," She nodded and stood, her face slightly surprised she was let off that quickly on such a important matter.

We sprinted to Training Rocks and met up with the other apprentices and mentors. I padded up Stormfur.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"I think we are going to see how good they fight against two cats," She answered.

I nodded and sat by Snowpaw. Skypath spoke up.

"We are going to see how well you can fight two cats at once. You might come up with some new techniques that we can all learn," The black tom mewed. "Let's start with Stonepaw. Mistpaw and Stormpaw will attack you. Go,"

The three padded to the center and readied themselves. Mistpaw moved first.

She leaped forward and landed on his back. Stonepaw rolled over, but Mistpaw jumped off. Belly now exposed, Stormpaw race forward and pinned him down. Stonepaw struggled.

"Okay. That was not the best, but we are here to improve," Grassflight interjected.

Stormpaw got off Stonpaw and Mistpaw returned by her mentor.

'How about we try Snowpaw? Featherpaw and Eaglepaw can attack her," I suggested.

Snowpaw sighed and trudged to the middle. Featherpaw whispered something into Eaglepaw's ear, he nodded.

Eaglepaw shot forward with surprising speed. He barreled into the side of Snowpaw before she could do anything. She laid dazed in the sand. Featherpaw quickly came to her side and raked a paw down her exposed side and face. Eaglepaw swipe at her ears, claws sheathed.

Snowpaw suddenly pushed up and Featherpaw fell. Eaglepaw wasn't really shaken from the shove by his bulkier weight. Snowpaw batted a paw near his face. Eaglepaw moved forward and shoved her to the ground. Featherpaw stood and watched in awe as Snowpaw slid for under Eaglepaw's grasp and sent him flying with a shove to the belly.

Eaglepaw hit the ground with a loud thump. For a few heartbeat he wasn't moving. Tension rose in the air. Snowpaw trotted over and leaned over his shoulder. Eaglepaw quickly rolled over on top of Snowpaw. He put a paw on her throat.

"I win," He mewed.

"Wow. You actually had me scared, Eaglepaw," Snowpaw mewed, still under him.

Eaglepaw awkwardly got off and nodded. Snowpaw sat by me and smoothed down some stray white fur.

"That was really good, Eaglepaw! Great way to trick your enemy," Whitetoes praised.

Everyone agreed and then we trained until the sun was high in the bright blue sky.

* * *

After training, I took Snowpaw out for hunting. A nice cool breeze sweeped across the moorlands and ruffled my fur.

I was carrying a large rabbit and Snowpaw caught a bird and mouse. She was getting good at catching birds. The leap would be good for a battle move, if we ever attacked ThunderClan and they hid in trees.

Camp loomed in front of us and we padded in. Setting out kills on the pile, I grabbed the bird Snowpaw caught.

"Take the rabbit to the elders," I mumbled around the jay's feathers.

Snowpaw nodded and quickly padded away, rabbit in jaw. I settled down in a patch of sunlight.

'_Snowpaw and her siblings will be warriors soon.' _I thought as Stonepaw, Patchpaw, and Stormpaw padded by, slinking into the apprentice's den.

Snowpaw grabbed the mouse she killed and settled down besides Featherpaw. Mistpaw and Goldenpaw were talking about something. I could faintly hear them, they seemed to be whispering.

"Do you think Eaglepaw has a crush on Snowpaw?" Mistpaw asked.

"Maybe. I haven't seen them hanging out much, though," Goldenpaw glanced at the white-and-silver tabby a few mouse tails away.

I purred quietly, but I stopped as I realised Rednose hadn't really talked to me in a while. He wasn't his usual spunky, happy-go-lucky mood.

I spotted the red-and-white tom pad out of camp. I abandoned the jay and slunk silently behind him, taking cover in the occasional bush. He was padding behind camp, towards the Non-Clan border.

* * *

The snow-capped mountains where misty in the distance. Rednose was sitting by the border, and I was hiding in a bramble bush. I thanked StarClan I was downwind, he couldn't scent me, yet.

A pale ginger tom came running out from behind a group of bushes. In the dying light, I could make out white tabby stripes on his pale ginger pelt. His golden eyes were a shockingly close resemblance to Rednose's. He also looked to be very skinny.

'_Doesn't know how to hunt.' _I concluded.

"Glad you could make it, brother," Rednose mewed, licking the tom's ear.

I gasped, luckily they didn't notice as a big gust of wind shook the leaf on a nearby bush, creating racket.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! Big thanks to hollyleaf is cool for Scorchclaw, and Blue1072000 for Frostcloud. The rest will slowly be introduced.**

**QOTD: What do you think Rednose's background was before being a Clan cat? He wasn't Clan born, FYI. If you didn't catch on.**

**Until next chapter. -Quiet Shadows**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, just this story.**


	10. Chapter 10- Sorry

**Hey, everyone. I've lost some interest in this story since only a few actually review and say something about this story. I just feel like not a lot of people enjoy this. **

**So, I will be stopping this story until I get the motivation to complete it. I apologize if you were looking forward to this story to be completed, as I said, I don't have the motivation right now.**

**You might see this update next month or next year, but I hope you liked this story until now.**

**Till next time. -Quiet Shadows**


End file.
